


Ripe

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Multi, This is seasonal again LOL, day trip to a farm to pick apples, picking apples, romantic lamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Literally just LAMP going apple picking
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ripe

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a cute date and it's seasonal again since it's been a year  
> kinda wack that I'm just now finishing, but I'm glad I am it's been a wild ride
> 
> enjoy  
> 

Patton pulled a hat down over Logan's hair. "There you go." He handed a pair of gloves to Virgil, who was rubbing his bare hands together, which Virgil accepted with a soft smile. Finally, Patton wrapped a scarf around Roman's neck, kissing him briefly. "Everyone ready?"

Logan smiled back at him and slipped his hand into Patton's. "Yes, let's go." 

The four boyfriends made their way across the apple farm parking lot towards the entrance. Virgil grabbed them a basket while Roman paid their entrance fee, and then the group was off into the trees, crunching through the fallen leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
